Sword Style Magic
by ShesaRebel911
Summary: What if the reason Zoro was never able to return to his village wasn't because he had horrible navigation skills, but because there was no longer a village left to return to? Told in the point of views of Zoro, Luffy and a new character named Kanna, this story will follow actual anime events closely while adding it's own twist of Action, Adventure, and Magic.
1. When Will My Life Begin?

**This is an adaption of an old fan fiction I had written awhile back and decided to fix up.**

 **This story may include scenes of rape. If you are uncomfortable with such scenes than this story may not be for you. I will post an author's note when such scenes are heavily present. Please enjoy, I'm open to criticism and would like to know what my readers think.**

"Scrub the barracks, Cindereli! Fetch me beer Cindereli!" I quietly mocked the pirates under my breath as I scrubbed the wooden floor boards vigorously.

I scoffed at the memory of the fairytale my mother used to share with me as a child. Fairy godmothers and happy endings, my ass. There's no such thing, at least not for me.

Heavy footsteps. My heart threatened to dive out of my chest as they grew louder. I kept my eyes on the ground, my focus on the rag in my hands. What do they want? Can't they just leave me alone?

"The fuck's taking so long?"

Mohji's gangly form towered over me. 'Show no fear'. I began chanting to myself. Before I can answer his question, I was yanked up by my hair. It's a wonder I'm not bald by now. He pulled me out of the room I had been cleaning and dragged me onto the outer deck.

The pirates were all engaged in some sort of celebration, nothing out of the ordinary for them. 'Show no fear,' I continued my chant. Parties and booze always brought out the worst in my captors, and they were already rotten to begin with.

Mohji's grip on my hair loosened and he let me go. His pet lion, Richie had somehow manifested by my side, ready to pounce if I made any sudden movements.

"Make sure everyone's having a good time."

I nodded and slowly began turning to make my way through the crowd. His hand found my butt and I jerked up in surprise. One day, I'll be rid of these rotten pirates. Multiple hands groped me as I continued to make my way past everyone to the supply closet where they kept all the beer and rum.

I scanned the ship before entering the closet, calculating how much alcohol I'd need to bring out, my gaze lingered on a strange face. A man sat in a stainless steel cage. His arms were bound together. Strands of the prisoner's oily black hair slipped out from beneath his straw hat. He wore a red vest and knee length blue trousers. An ugly scar rested under his left eye. His toes poked out of his straw woven sandals. The man's gaze met mine and I realized I'd been staring for too long. My eyes darted to the ground, immediately breaking eye contact with the stranger.

Before I could return to my task at hand, Buggy's voice boomed over the ship, silencing the crowd. "Men! Prepare the Buggy Bombs!" A shiver crawled down my spine. I immediately shrank back, pressing myself against the closet door.

At the captain's orders, two pirates stepped out of the crowd, lugging the familiar cannon behind them. After loading it with their crew's special bombs and aiming the cannon towards the nearby town, the man pulled out a match. I squeezed my eyes shut. Screams of panic reached my ears as the ringing from the cannon dulled. The crew's laughter overpowered the distant screams.

"With the Buggy Bombs and the Devil Fruit, I will rule the Grand Line! Isn't that right, Nami?" He signaled at a redheaded woman, another strange face. I had never seen her before.

"Um, yes of course…" she responded, her smile obviously forced.

"Hell no! I'm the one who's gonna be king of the pirates!" I gasped, the caged prisoner's words cut through the crowd. He's gonna get himself killed.

I could see Captain Buggy's expression tighten with anger. No one speaks out against the captain.

"You idiot!" Nami exclaimed. At the moment I had to agree with the strange redhead. He wasn't exactly in the position to openly speak against the demented clown of a captain.

Buggy chuckled, "Now I see why you can't stand him."

"That's right! He's so simple minded about everything! That's why I can no longer follow him." She said after a brief moment of hesitation.

"Well, I'll give you a little gift then, blowing up that old boss of yours!"

My heart sank, poor guy. Buggy's cruelty knew no bounds. After six long years with these pricks, you'd think I'd be used to their daily bloodshed.

Nami's expression shifted, surprise and worry now dominated her features. A tiny "Eh?" was apparently all she could manage.

"It's also a test of your loyalty to me. Prepare it!"

Nami just stood there, dumbstruck as the same crewmen began to reload the cannon, this time they faced it towards the man's cage.

"Um, I'm fine as it is. Since this is my party let's all have some more fun! Uh, who wants some more beer?" Her attempt to change the subject was not lost on anyone.

"Do it. This is our way of partying." He responded with a grin.

I stepped forward. 'Show no fear' I began again in my mind. "Sir, with all due respect…wouldn't it be more entertaining if the prisoner was not confined?" I asked, voice shaking. I had interrupted him…he'd make me pay for that later. Buggy turned to me, eyes meeting mine. I fought my urge to look away…my urge to run. 'Show no fear.' I continued

"Excuse me?" His voice was heavy with annoyance.

"I mean, I-I just thought it might be more of a show if he was free to defend himself… instead of just blowing him up…he's unarmed so there's no way he'd gain the upper hand."

Buggy seemed to consider this for a moment but quickly dismissed the idea.

"That wouldn't prove her loyalty. Cabaji!"

I froze. Every ounce of courage and confidence I had been able to muster instantly fled my body at just the mention of that name.

"Yes sir," the acrobat swordsman's voice rang from across the ship.

"Come fetch the bitch, teach her that it's not polite to bark in front of company."

"No, please master… I-I'm sorry. I just thought you'd like the idea. You'd be under control of the situation and everyone knows there's no way he'd be any match for you, master." I said quickly, trying to appeal to his ego.

Cabaji was already by my side, the sides of his lips curled into his evil grin. He yanked me off my feet and over his shoulder.

"Permission to take the bitch back to the kennels, sir?" he asked.

"Permission granted." Buggy replied.

Why had I opened my big mouth? You'd think I'd know better by now. I closed my eyes, resigning myself to my fate. At least I tried.

 **Please review and let me know what you guys think! I'd like to know how you guys are receiving this story and am extremely open to constructive criticism. =)**


	2. A Tale As Old As Time

**I told you guys, I'd warn you when the rape scenes would be present. If you are uncomfortable with such scenes, please skip over this chapter. Remember guys, this is a work of FICTION. I do not condone rape or violence in any way.**

 **This chapter is pretty short. Please let me know what you guys think. I'm open to criticism and wish to better myself as a writer.**

Upon turning the corner, Cabaji spun me off his shoulder, pinning my still form against the wall. I kept my eyes on the ground. His warm breath against my cheek sent shivers down my neck.

"You never speak out like that, looks like the little bitch has a crush on the straw hatted mutt."

I kept my eyes glued on the floor boards beneath us.

"You answer me when I talk to you, bitch." He threatened, moving his blade to my neck.

"I-I just wanted to help." I heard my voice squeak.

He let out a demented laugh, my body still paralyzed against the wall. He removed his blade from my neck and replaced it with his lips.

"Only man you'll be helping today is me, got it?"

I nodded. His lips sucked painfully at my neck, I winced as his teeth nipped my skin. His cold blade found its way between my legs, nudging softly at my inner thigh so I could spread them wider. His blade dropped to the ground and was immediately replaced by his dirty hand, fingers finding their way up my skirt. I squeezed my eyes shut as they began painfully sawing into my entrance.

His breath became louder as he yanked my head up by the hair with his free hand. His lips found mine, his tongue pushing its way through, exploring every inch of my mouth. His fingers, now moist from my body's natural lubricants, made their way to my face. He pulled his tongue out and replaced it with his wet fingers. A cruel smile on his face.

"Look how thirsty the bitch is. Taste yourself, slut." His salty fingers forced their way down my throat making me gag. He removed his fingers and began to lower his trousers.

I focused my gaze on the cabin behind him as he thrust himself into me. Focusing all of my attention on evening my breath, I closed my eyes, letting my mind wander. I grasped desperately at my memories, retreating into the deep caverns of my mind, back to a time when I had been genuinely happy.

I was in my village, far, far away from Buggy's sadistic crew. Where no one, not Buggy or Mohji…or even Cabaji could hurt me. It was a happier time. I sat in the familiar kitchen, blissfully munching on my rice ball. My legs swinging beneath my chair, still not quite able to reach the floor.

My sister darted downstairs, already dressed for her lessons at our father's dojo. Excitement shook my little body and I hopped down from my seat, racing to Kuina's side. A clump of her shirt filled my tiny fist, I tugged on it happily. She smiled down at me,

"Hey, Kanna. You save me any of those rice balls?"

I nodded, my smile only growing. "When you get back, can you play with me?"

"Of course, I gotta hurry though. I'll see you when I get home." She laughed, ruffling my hair before turning away.

"Hey!" My smile faded, as I steadied my hair back into place. She always teased me like that, knowing it bothered me.

I sank down into a heap on the floor. Cabaji's tall form towered over me. His shrinking member, pressed against my lips. I closed my eyes, allowing his dripping penis to enter my mouth and began lapping at it automatically. This meant it was almost over. Satisfied for the moment he withdrew his organ and began tucking it back inside his white trousers.

He yanked me up again by the hair and dragged me down the stairs. I stumbled, trying to gain my footing. He pushed me into my cell and slammed the iron door closed. Storing the key on its hook, before starting back up the stairs. He turned back at me, his evil grin being his most prominent feature, then shut the door leaving me once again alone in the darkness.

 **Don't forget to review guys! I'd really like to know how you guys are receiving my work.**


	3. Pink Elephants on Parade

**Zoro's P.O.V.**

Only Luffy would manage to get himself carried away by some stupid bird. Dammit.

A loud explosion shook the ground. A nearby village stood ablaze, smoke and crumbled stones where buildings and people's homes once stood. My heart went out towards those poor people.

I fought back my desire to race towards the crumbling houses and refocused that energy on figuring out where the blast had come from. I'd do those poor people more good by finding the source of the explosion and preventing them from recurring than by racing blindly into the line of fire.

A ship. Looks like that's the armada those 3 cast away pirates spoke of. Buggy's crew. I made my way over to the ship, cautiously climbing on board. I peek through the crowd, assessing the situation.

Ah. 2 birds with one stone. There sat my new Captain, tied up in an iron cage, a cannon aimed directly at him. How the fuck does he manage to get himself into these situations? I leaned in closer.

A heavy built man with a giant red nose stood in the center, a red headed chick by his side. The clown man, who I could only assume was the crew's captain gestured angrily towards Luffy. The woman held a box of matches. It seemed like they were pressuring her into lighting the cannon's fuse.

She seemed hesitant. I prepared my swords, trying to come up with a strategy. A man from the crowd approached the red head, yanking the match out of her shaking hands, he began to light the fuse.

Before I could react she whipped out a bow and whacked the matches out of his hands. But the fuse was still lit. The captain gestured angrily, and a pack of pirates dove out of the crowd, swords in hand. Talk about overkill. Looks like I'll be winging this one. I began sprinting towards the scene.

The girl swung her bow recklessly in self-defense, deflecting as many of their blows as she possibly could. She dove past the men surrounding her, grasping at the sizzling fuse with her bare hands, her back now exposed.

" Watch out!" Luffy screams from his cage as all 4 men took the opening, charging towards the unarmed girl.

Just in time. I threw myself in between them. Blocking the pirates' attack, both swords still sheathed in each extended hand.

"Hey, now. It's not very nice for all of you guys to gang up on the poor girl." I grunted, shoving them back.

"Zoro!" My new captain's voice greeted me from his cage.

I glanced back towards the redhead. "You hurt?"

She just stared back at me, eyes wide. I asked again. "I said, are you hurt?"

"N-no, I'm fine I think." She finally responded.

"Whoo! What a relief! I'm glad you found us! Now hurry up and get me out of here!"

I scoffed. "How do you manage to get yourself into these situations, first a bird flies off with you, then I find you trapped in a cage?"

"It's an interesting story, actually."

I began to make my way towards my caged captain.

"So you're Zoro. You here for my head?" The clown captain asked.

"No, not interested. I gave up pirate hunting. I'm here for my friend." I responded.

"Well I am, killing you would boast my reputation." I heard the grin in his words. I glanced back towards him. This guy has got a lot of nerve.

"If you try, you'll die."

"Oh, is that so?" He asked, spinning out his blades.

I sighed, "I tried to warn you." I turned around, facing the demented clown.

His entire crew began cheering and chanting their captain's name. Buggy glared at me, wide ass grin plastered on his face. He won't be grinning when I'm done with him. He passes his tongue across his blade in an ill attempt to look cool, I suppose.

I unsheathed my weapons, placing Kuina's sword in my mouth. I crouched into a battle stance. Buggy began sprinting directly for me and I easily sliced right through his mid-section without even a blink. He toppled to the ground behind me. I sheated my blades, glancing back at him.

"That wasn't much of a fight."

"Wow, he's weak! Way to go, Zoro!" cheered Luffy.

The crew's laughter echoed throughout the deck. My eyes scanned the crowd wearily.

"Hey…why are they laughing?" asked Luffy, voicing my exact thoughts.

"Their captain's dead and yet their still laughing? What's going on?" the redhead stated, sounding as confused as we were.

"What's so damn funny?" I asked. My question answered almost simultaneously, as a stabbing sharp pain pierced my lower stomach. I grit my teeth, sinking down to my knees. My mind still unable to comprehend what was going on.

"Zoro!" Luffy's voice called out.

"Buggy's still alive!" the redhead gasped.

"What the-"I twisted back, my body protesting the movement.

A floating hand?! Buggy's hand gripped the blood soaked blade that had pierced through my side. It floated back, reattaching itself to his forearm.

Well that's just great.

"Chop Chop Fruit." He laughed, "The name of the devil fruit I consumed! Now I can never be defeated by the saw!" his laughter continued.

"His limbs reattach?!" the redhead's voice announced, stating the fucking obvious.

I gripped at my wound, pressing down on it in an attempt to stop the blood.

"I let my guard down…stupid mistake." I gasped.

Buggy stood over my body, his laughter only growing.

"STABBING HIM IN THE BACK WAS A COWARDLY MOVE, YOU BIG NOSED FREAK!" Luffy's voice cut through the crowd achieving a nearly deafening silence.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! WHO'S GOT A BIG NOSE?!" Buggy shrieked, his blade already flying full speed towards Luffy's cage.

"Luffy!" I called out, my heart doubling in speed.

"Buggy, I'm gonna kick your ass as soon as I get out of this cage." Luffy's muffled voice announced. I peered over in time to see Buggy's blade in-between my captain's teeth. He bit through it, the blade shattering in two on the cage's floor.

Buggy burst back into laughter. "You?! Kick my ass?! You have a lot of nerve. No, I'm afraid the 3 of you will be dying here today, so if you're gonna do any ass kicking, you better do it soon!" His crew joined in on the laughter.

Luffy laughed back in response, "I refuse to die today! Zoro! Get up!"

I stared back at him in confusion. What was he planning. He grinned back at me. Realization sank in.

"I gotcha." I smirked in response.

Buggy raced towards me, his second blade swinging. I deflect his series of attacks, finally slicing through his midsection once more. I throw myself through the opening my swords created so that I'm now behind him.

"Your 3-sword style has no effect on me!" I hear him announce, but I'm still sprinting, headed straight for the cannon. "Hey, listen when I'm talking to you!"

I finally reached the cannon, perching myself beneath the giant gun. I gathered my strength, my back and arms straining from the effort, I felt my wound tearing. I pushed through the pain and was finally able to flip the cannon over so now it was aimed towards Buggy and his crew. I sank back down to my knees, huffing. My arms clutching around my bleeding side. That fucker.

"Hurry, light it!" the redhead stared at me, confusion in her eyes. Dammit, bitch. Did I stutter?

"Light it now!" I grunt.

"Oh, right!" She lit the fuse and we braced for impact. Buggy and his crew's pleas were drowned out by the sizzling and rumbling of the cannon. The explosion echoed through the distance. They were blasted off the side of the ship, a gaping hole and scattered floorboards replaced where they once stood. The ship shook. We gotta get off.

I forced myself up and made my way over to Luffy's cage, hoisting it over my back, my stupid body shaking.

"How bad are you hurt, Zoro?" Luffy's concerned voice reached my ringing ears.

"Don't worry about it, I gotta concentrate if I'm gonna get us out of this." I grunt loudly. My vision was blurring. I squeezed my eyes shut, the weight of the iron cage pelting my back.

The redhead stood by us, staring in awe.

"Hey, Luffy…who's the girl?"

"Oh, she's our new navigator." Luffy responded.

"I-I'm not so sure about that…who are you guys?" she asked. My knees cracked under the pressure, shaking I steadied myself, huffing before continuing.

"M-move, you're in the way…" I began, one step at a time, slowly gaining speed, fighting to steady my breath. My legs threatened to buckle under the pressure and the bleeding from my wound hadn't stopped. I felt it spread with every step and force I made.

"Nami, go get the girl." Luffy demanded.

I paused, "Wh-what girl?"

"Right!" Nami raced below deck. The ship was unsteady and going down.

"Another girl?" I grunted, continuing my pace.

"Yeah, I think she's their prisoner. She tried to speak out for me and they took her away…"

My gut swirled and pulsed. Nausea joined my many discomforts as I continued to lug my captain off the slowly sinking ship.

 **This chapter's a bit longer. Hope you guys enjoyed it, don't forget to let me know what you guys think!**


	4. Once Upon a Dream

**Kanna's P.O.V.**

An explosion followed by a rumble that echoed through the thin walls of the ship startled me. It must be over. That poor man. You'd think I'd be used to their cruelties by now.

The floorboards shook beneath me. I grasped the cold iron bars to steady myself. My bare feet, struggling to keep my body upright.

A stream of cold water reached my toes and I jerked up in surprise. A small puddle had begun to engulf my dirty feet, reminding me of the many various cuts they had acquired. I ignored the stinging sensations and began searching the cell franticly; looking for any opening that the water could be sneaking through.

The ship creaked dangerously, dust and wood shavings showering me from the roof of my cell. The ship was sinking! My mind fumbled over a list of possible scenarios and escape plans. None of which, showed any promise of a positive outcome. Fuck.

My eyes dart across the room towards the hanging keys… if I could only reach them. Shit.

The door at the top of the stairs swung open and there stood the redheaded girl from earlier. Nami.

Her eyes met mine and she rushed down the stairs.

"The keys are on that hook!" I gestured rapidly towards where the keys hung. She grabbed them and began waddling through what was now an ankle deep pond of ocean water. Fiddling with the keys, I helped her find the right one. The lock bolt clicked. Nami yanked at the iron bars, the water working against us. I helped her by pushing from my end. The bars creaked loudly as we managed to open the cell.

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it! Come on!" Nami responded, gesturing for me to follow her. When we reached the upper deck my eyes scanned the ship for Cabaji and Buggy's crew. They were nowhere to be seen.

I followed Nami as she made her way off the ship. My knees shook as I stepped foot on the dock, this was my first time off this boat since that day. Explosions and screams clouded my mind and I pushed the memories away. There was no time.

As we made our way towards the nearby village, I wrestled with the urge to ask Nami what had happened to Buggy and his crew…and to the straw hatted man. Did they force her to do it? To take his life? Where were they? Was I finally free of them for the first time in over 3 years?

Get a hold of yourself. Don't go getting your hopes up yet. I scolded myself, but I couldn't help it. For the first time since I was a child I felt hope blossoming in my chest.

I glanced down at my feet, instantly jerking back a bit when I realized a trail of smeared bloody footprints apparently lead our way.

I glanced back up at Nami. Finally finding my voice, I asked "What happened?"

She opened her mouth to respond but then closed it. "See for yourself." She smiled, nodding forward.

I looked up. A green haired man stood in the distance, lugging a familiar iron cage. This man seemed to be the source of the bloody trail we had been following. His white shirt and green haramaki sash were caked in dry blood. His sash held three swords…one of which I could never forget…The Wado Ichimonji. I stopped dead in my tracks. Nami paused, staring back at me in concern.

Recognition slapped me across the face, the green haired man's form suddenly registering in my mind. Images of an 11-year-old, green haired boy and his daily challenges against my sister in my father's dojo roared back to life.

"Zo-Zoro?" I stuttered. He paused, leaning his weight against the iron cage. He sank to the ground beside it before peering over his shoulder. Confusion instantly clouded his features.

I finally forced my wobbly legs to move. I began to jog awkwardly, my pace slowly quickening with every step. I hadn't run in ages. I slowed to a halt beside the injured swordsman.

"You're hurt. Oh my God. How can I help?" I stumbled awkwardly, looking around for something I could use to aid my sister's childhood friend.

He continued to stare at me, his eyes studying me intently.

"Hey! It's you! Nami, you found her!" The man in the straw hat peered through the bars of the cage.

"Yeah, she was in the cells below deck!" she called, catching up to us.

"Kanna…" Zoro spoke in a raspy voice, eyes wide. I stared back at him, my mind registering his response. Heat radiated from my face. I almost hadn't even recognized my own name… I hadn't responded to it since I had been taken.

I nodded, sinking down to my knees so we were face to face. He'd grown so much since I'd last seen him. Tears began to well up, threatening to spill over as I gazed down at my sister's sword. I blinked them back. I didn't cry. I had learned the hard way that tears only made things worse with Buggy's men.

 **Zoro's P.O.V.**

That girl…she was nearly the splitting image of Kuina. I stared at her in astonishment as she began awkwardly jogging towards us.

"You're hurt. Oh my God. How can I help?" she asked, eyes darting around the abandoned homes surrounding us. Her feet were bare, caked with dirt and grime. She wore a tattered grey blouse and a short black skirt that barely covered her. From my view on the ground I could see fresh cuts on her inner thighs. I averted my eyes from examining up her skirt. The girl wore no undergarments.

"Hey! It's you! Nami, you found her!"Luffy exclaimed from the cage behind me.

"Yeah, she was in the cells below deck."

I continued to study the girl. Multiple bruises and cuts blanketed her entire body. She was unhealthily thin, her face gaunt and grey. Her hair hung in oily clumps over her shoulders. It couldn't be…Kuina's little sister…what had they done to her?

"Kanna…" I finally responded, eyes glued on the girl. She stared back at me, forehead crinkled. Her brows furrowed then returned to normal before her cheeks turned a deep shade of pink.

She nodded then sunk down to her knees in front of me. Her eyes scanned me over, pausing at her sister's sword. I saw them tear up briefly, before she blinked them away.

Kuina was very close to her sister… She always spoke of her fondly. I'd seen the girl almost every day, a wide smile engraved on her face as she watched her sister spar. She wasn't smiling now…

"What-How did they take you?" I asked.

Her eyes darted down to her bruised knees, her hands forming fists on her lap.

"They…they raided our homes. Everything, everyone's gone. There's nothing left." Her voice shook.

The information took a moment to sink in…

The faces of the people I'd known, the people from my village began reeling through my mind. Images of Koshiro, my teacher and Kuina's father, standing at the head of the dojo barking out instructions, his smiling wife, offering the children of the dojo snacks despite the master's orders, played. Memory after memory.

The baker and his wife, the bar keep, the mayor of our town, so many faces. My mother, old in age, though poor she always supported me. When I had left the village I had done so with every intention of returning to her, of sharing my adventures with her.

She always supported my dream, telling me she had no doubt that Id one day become the greatest swords master in the world and boasting that she'd in turn be granted the title Roronoa Zaila Mother of the Greatest Swords Master in the World. Had she been alone when this happened?

My fingers curled into fists. The shock from Kanna's words now morphed into rage. I forced myself up, clutching my wound.

"If those fuckers aren't dead, they will be."

 **Hope you guys are enjoying it, though I have no way of knowing due to the lack of reviews! Lol Please let me now this fic is setting with you guys. Do you love it? Hate it? Anything I can work on to make it better? Have I been doing Zoro's character justice? Let me know. =)**


	5. Savages! Savages! Barely Even Human!

**Luffy's P.O.V**

I stared up at my first mate from the inside of my iron cage. He staggered to his feet, clutching the wound on his gut.

I watched as he untied the dark green bandana he always kept around his bicep and placed it on his head, double knotting the back, murder in his eyes. Zoro meant business!

"What are you doing?! You can't be serious, you're wounded!" Our crew's new navigator announced.

The girl from Buggy's ship, Zoro called her Kanna. They must know each other… She reminded me of Coby. Except from the look of it, Coby had it made on Alvida's ship. Kanna stared up at Zoro, eyes wide.

"Wait! Someone get me out of here! I wanna help!" I whined, yanking on the bars of my cage.

A key landed on the ground in front of me. My eyes widened and I glanced up.

"There. Now we're even!" Nami announced, "You guys are crazy! I'm out of here!"

I scooped up the key and began fiddling with the cage's lock, it creaked open and I flung myself out.

"Sure thing! We'll just meet up later! After all, you're our new navigator."

"I never agreed to that!" she argued.

I stretched my arms then cracked my neck. It felt great to be free.

"Great, now let's go kick some clown ass!"

 **Kanna's P.O.V**

I shouldn't have told him…why had I opened my mouth? Of course, he'd want revenge…God! I'm such an idiot! He's gonna get himself killed!

Luffy and Zoro lead the way, and I hurried behind them. Awkwardly tripping every now and then. Nami, despite her previous remark about leaving, followed along by my side.

"Kanna?" I jerked back in surprise, turning to see Nami's eyes on me. "That's your name, isn't it?"

I nodded, eyes on the ground.

"Listen, you should come with me. Leave these guys. Trust me, pirates are no good. Just look at what they've done to you."

She gestured towards me, and I flushed as I glanced down at myself. I must look like crap.

"These guys seem okay now. But there's no such thing as a good pirate. They're all vile and cruel."

I glanced back up ahead. Zoro clutched my sister's sword tightly as he staggered forward. His pace never faltering. I can't leave him. He's the only person left from my village…the only one my father would have entrusted with Kuina's sword. He's my only family now.

I glanced back at Nami, then back down as I spoke. "I-I appreciate your concern, but I can't."

Even if by some miracle we survived this, there's no way I'd leave. Not unless he didn't want me around. I wouldn't know what to do…or where to go.

Besides this right now, this was my fault. I shouldn't have been so quick to tell him about our village. He had a right to know but I should've considered his current state.

I studied his back as I stumbled behind him and his straw hatted captain. He was no longer the scrawny little boy who'd challenge my sister.

"Suit yourself. Just be careful." She responded and we continued to walk in silence.

A sudden explosion wiped out an entire row of abandoned homes to our left. My ears rang. Zoro doubled his speed, his eyes radiating with rage. We followed the sound of the cannon.

Buggy and his men must've retreated to their not so secret headquarters, an abandoned building on the edge of town that they temporarily made their own. I'd never been taken there, but I knew of it.

They used the building to stash valuables in case of an emergency. They stashed nearly half his supply of Buggy Bombs there along with their extra cannon.

I relayed this information to the group.

We arrived at the headquarters, Buggy and various members of his crew stood on the roof, the cannon positioned in front of them.

I shrank back, keeping my eyes on the ground behind Zoro and Luffy.

Zoro stepped up, "You fuckers are about to wish you were never born."

Buggy burst out in laughter, "Aww, is the poor pirate hunter Zoro angry cause I stabbed him? All's fair in love and war, Zo."

I watched Zoro's shoulders vibrate with rage.

"No…this isn't for me. This is for my village, my mother, all of those souls you mercilessly slaughtered and for what you've done to Kanna."

"Kanna? Where have I heard that name before?" Buggy asked. I shrank even farther back. Mohji leaned in towards Buggy, whispering something in the captain's ear and he burst out laughing again.

"Oh! That bitch?! Ha! Okay. Huh? If that was your village than that was a while back. Hmm, I lose track."

"Oh you better fucking remember that village like your life depends on it! Not that it will, I plan to slaughter you and your crew regardless on your memory, you big nosed freak."

I flinched at the insult. Oh no…Buggy's face turned a deep shade of purple. An evil glare glossed over his eyes.

"Oh, you fucking idiot! I was gonna let this play out longer cause I found your anger amusing but you fucked it up. You'll regret that! Take aim and fire the buggy bomb!" Buggy shrieks.

"Why'd you have to say that?!" Nami screamed. She grabbed me by the arm and yanked me along out of the line of fire. My legs stumbled to catch up, I glanced back at Zoro. No! I can't leave him.

As the fuse sizzled into the cannon Luffy stepped in front of Zoro.

"Hah! Watch this guys!"Luffy laughed, his cheeks puffing up. The bomb shot out, aiming directly for the two.

"GUM GUUUUM!" Luffy began to expand, his gut popping out of his shirt. His body was inflating into a giant-

"BALOOOOOON!" The bomb bounced right off of Luffy's stomach and reverberated, changing its course, the bomb was now headed straight for the headquarters and Buggy's crew.

Nami and I watched in amazement. The headquarters crumbled on impact, smoke and debris shooting everywhere.

"Got em'!" Luffy announced proudly.

"What the hell kind of monster are you?!" Nami screamed from beside me. I was speechless. "That's not natural! How the hell did you do that?!" she continued.

The dust settled and my attention was no longer on Nami and Luffy, but on the fallen headquarters.

There stood Buggy amongst the rubble, holding up two dead corpses. He had used his own men as shields. Him and his whole crew made me sick. He tossed them aside, his evil grin wide.

"Looks like you've also come across a Devil Fruit." He chuckled.

A large rumble beneath the rubble announced, Richie, Mohji's pet lion. He was hoisted over the waste; it was then that I realized the lion was dead.

Cabaji held the lion over his head, tossing him aside. I stumbled even farther back, my heart tripling in speed at the sight of the acrobat swordsman.

"How will you respond to this insult, Captain." He asked, voice gruff.

Mohji screamed, emerging from behind Buggy.

"Cabaji! What the hell have you done?!"

"Heh, this cat? I used it as a shield to keep my clothes from getting dirty." He snickered.

Mohji raced towards the lion's corpse, grasping at his mane. He turned back towards Cabaji! Eyes full of rage. "Bastard!" He raced towards the acrobat, fists swinging.

Cabaji instantly dodged the attack then kicked the animal trainer with full force. Mohji went flying. He landed by my side, unconscious. Cabaji's eyes darted from Mohji to me.

"Hm, running with a new crowd, wench? Heh, that won't last long."

I instantly lowered my gaze, body shaking. He grinned wide then turned his gaze towards Buggy.

"Captain Buggy."

"Yes, Cabaji."

"Allow me to repay their disrespect."

"Aye, but make it a good show for everyone!"

Cabaji smirked then took to the sky with his unicycle. I squinted as he came down, landing perfectly on the road ahead. He peddled furiously towards us.

"You may call me Acrobat Cabaji, Captain Buggy's Chief of Staff! You'll pay for your insolence."

He came for us at full velocity, his sword raised at Luffy. Zoro instantly deflected the blow with Kuina's blade.

"I'll clash swords with you."

"It's an honor, Roronoa Zoro. As a swordsman myself, I relish this chance to slay you." He glanced down, assessing Zoro's wound.

"Hey Zoro…you really should get some rest. Let me handle this guy." Luffy offered. His eyes full of concern.

"Just stay back." Zoro grunted.

Cabaji smirked and I could tell by the look in his eye, he wasn't gonna fight fair. Like he ever did.

"Arsenal Technique!" he announced, blowing fire towards Zoro's face. Using the distraction, Cabaji kicked him right in his wound. I turned away.

I heard his scream and the loud thud of his body hitting the ground. No, this is all my fault. I glanced back up, Zoro lay flat on his back.

"What's wrong? I didn't kick you that hard, did I?" Cabaji laughed.

"This guy fights dirty, going after his injury like that." Nami announced. "Why are you just standing there, Luffy! He's gonna get himself killed!"

"Acrobat technique! Murder at the steam bath!" He began twirling his blade in a circle on the ground, dust forming around Zoro, blocking him from my field of vision.

"Acrobat, my ass. That's just an ordinary dust cloud. Ugh!" I heard him grunt, blades clanked and another loud thud. Zoro's tumbling form shot out of the dust, landing on the ground. He doubled over in pain. His shoulders shook as he moaned loudly.

"What's this? Such a disgraceful sight to see, a grown man moaning. You sound like that new bitch of yours does when I fuck her." Cabaji laughed, glancing towards me.

I looked him dead on this time. I'm done cowering in fear. Zoro was willing to risk his life in order to avenge our village. I wouldn't waste the little I most likely had left cowering in fear of this man.

He switched his gaze back to Zoro, still doubled over, heaving. "Before I kill you, I'll give you a little parting gift. I do remember that village of yours. How could I forget, I was the one who chose that little wench over there. Worked hard to break her too." He laughed then began peddling full speed towards Zoro's doubled over form.

"Goodbye, Roronoa Zoro."

Zoro staggered to his feet, meeting Cabaji's blade head on.  
"You annoying little bastard. You having fun poking at my wound? Then go ahead." He made no move to block the blade that now pierced him through the side, right where his wound was.

 _ **Will Zoro be able to defeat that doushbag of a pirate, Cabaji? Will Luffy finaly get the chance to kick some clown ass? Will Nami dip? Will Kanna have yet another panic attack?**_

 _ **Find out next time on Sword Style Magic!**_

 **Let me know what you guys think, please. Any comments or concerns? Questions? Did I completely butcher the anime or did I manage to make the character's some what believable? Any way I could make it better, please let me know!**

 **I'd really like to find out how my readers are taking to this fic, please tell me your reactions! =D**


	6. Higitus Figitus

**Ok people, you have to let me know how I'm doing here. Does it suck? How about Kanna, what do you guys think of her? Does she fit in well? Should I keep writing or did I kill it?**

 **All you have to do is leave one little review telling me what you guys think. It really shouldn't take long, i get anxious when I put my work out there and would really like a bit of reassurance. So throw a writer a review every now and then!**

The shock on Cabaji's face was obvious as he withdrew his blade from Zoro's abdominal wound.

"Wh-why didn't you dodge his attack?" asked Nami.

My body wouldn't stop shaking, my knees buckled and I sank down, wide eyes glued on Zoro.

"Is that enough of a handicap for you?" Zoro grunted, still standing before Cabaji. "Now, I'll show you just how superior my skills are to yours." He said, a murderous glare in his eyes.

"Yeah! Go Zoro! Get him!" Luffy cheered.

"You've made a serious error in judgement. I will not be mocked." Cabaji responded.

"My blades aim to be the world's greatest. I refuse to lose even once to someone who calls themselves a swordsman. You and your crew fucked with the wrong village."

"Ah, I see. A strong resolve keeps you going, but wounds like yours will be more than enough of an excuse for losing to me." Cabaji raised his blade.

"If I lose to someone like you even with these minimal injuries than I don't have a very bright future ahead of me, now do I?" Zoro replied, placing Kuina's blade in his mouth.

"Alright! Yeah!" Luffy chanted from the sidelines.

"I won't stay and watch this, you pirates could stand around till the end of time and kill each other for all I care, it doesn't matter to me whether you guys win or lose" said Nami, back already turned to leave.

She turned towards Luffy "I'm gonna take this opportunity to swipe their treasure and get out of here. Maybe we can team up again if we ever get the chance. See ya, luck with the fight."

"Thanks, see ya." Luffy called out.

She paused, eyes on me now, "Last chance, kid?"

I shook my head and she nodded then jogged off down an alley.

"Here's a taste of my ultimate acrobatic move." Said Cabaji, palm now extended towards Zoro. A series of tops danced on his hand.

"Acrobat technique the dance of 100 kamikaze tops!" he shouted, flinging the tops at Zoro.

Zoro swung his swords, deflecting the sharp edged tops.

Cabaji then took to the rooftops, using his cycle to ride up the building, "Acrobat Technique fireworks in the cool summer breeze, sting of the unicycle!" He called, now diving down at full speed, sword first towards Zoro.

Suddenly everything froze! Cabaji's form, frozen in midair. Zoro, stood still, bracing for Cabaji's attack, swords ready.

My eyes darted towards Buggy. His frozen palm extended towards Zoro _._ His motives were clear in my mind. He planned to hold him down while Cabaji finished him.

Just as soon as the moment came, it was gone and everything was moving full speed again.

"-Sting of the unicycle." Cabaji unpaused and repeated, falling full force once more.

There was no time to question the abnormal Deja vu I'd just had.

I was too far, there was no way I'd intercept Buggy's hand on time, and even if I did, I lacked the strength to hold it down. I got up from the ground, sprinting for it anyway.

"Cabaji! I'll hold him!" Buggy called out. Just before his hand reached Zoro I managed to tackle it to the ground.

"You little bitch!" he called, as my small body wrestled with his hand. It flew out of my grasp, but my neck was its new target. He lifted me up from the ground, my hands trying to peel his giant gloved fingers off my neck.

Zoro threw himself out of the way, dodging Cabaji's attack. "Kanna!" he called, from where he landed.

Luffy was now by my side, he yanked Buggy's floating hand off of me, just as my vision began to blur. I fell to the ground, coughing.

Luffy's foot now pinned Buggy's hand to the cracked pavement. "If you're gonna fight somebody, it's gonna be me! Got it!" Luffy growled.

Cabaji snickered towards Zoro's fallen form. "Trust me, I don't need my captain's help to finish you off."

Zoro still sat where he had thrown himself, huffing from exhaustion.

"Enough…" he said between breaths, "I'm tired."

Cabaji laughed historically, "So you've finally given up, huh? All that talk about avenging your village and being the greatest swordsman just a bluff? Ha, I'm impressed you've lasted this long."

"No, I think you've misunderstood." He huffed in response, arms shaking to pull himself up. "I'm tired of watching your little sideshow."

Cabaji's eyebrows furrowed in anger. "So sorry to have disappointed you, how about my real swordsman skills?!" he flung his sword forward and pedaled full speed towards Zoro.

Zoro braced himself. Swords positioned in a battle ready stance. Just as Cabaji closed in, Zoro shouted the words "Oni Giri!" as he sliced through the acrobat.

Cabaji skidded off his unicycle, a small pool of blood already forming beneath his body. I watched in shock as my own personal demon drifted off into unconsciousness.

Zoro's knees buckled, his body slumped forward and tumbled down to the ground.

"Zoro!" I raced over to my sister's fallen childhood friend, perching down by his side. He briefly lifted his face up, twisting over to face me.

"I-I just need a nap," his eyelids fluttered before he passed out from exhaustion.

I always knew Zoro was strong but this… this was incredible.

"Hey, Kanna!" Luffy called. I glanced up at the straw hatted man, his foot still crushed the clown's hand. "Try and get him out of here. Shit's about to get ugly."

I glanced back down at Zoro's fallen form then nodded, "Right!"

I slowly squirmed my body beneath his heavy arm, struggling with all my might to hoist him up. "Come on, Zoro..." I huffed. I had to get him out of here.

"Nobody's going anywhere!" Buggy announced. I glanced over my shoulder, his other hand hurled right towards us, fingers curled into a fist. Knives emerging from the webbing of his gloved digits, I averted my eyes as they zoomed toward us. We were done for.

"YOU'RE FIGHT IS WITH ME!" Luffy flung himself between us and Buggy's fist, halting the flying limb right before the blades pierced through his face. The force pushed Luffy back, his feet lifting the pavement up beneath him. He skidded to a halt right in front of me and Zoro's crippled form.

I shook stumbling forward. Mustering all of my strength I began dragging Zoro along slowly. I just needed to make it to the alley, just a few more steps.

A loud grunt escaped my lips as I collapsed the instant we reached the shadows of the abandoned buildings, out of Buggy's sight. Zoro's unconscious body landed over me.

I fidgeted out from beneath him. Then kneeled by his side, pushing his limp form over gently so that he was laying on his back. His skin was pale and clammy. Sweat glistened down his blistered cheeks. Cabaji's Arsenal Technique had left him with various 2nd degree burns throughout his face.

I glanced down and began analyzing the rest of his wounds. The blood instantly staining my hands as I lifted his shirt and loosened his sash, revealing exposed muscle and tissue damage. Dammit…what now?

I had little to no experience dressing this kind of wound. I've had a couple throughout my time with Buggy but none were ever this deep. I continued to stare down at the bloody gash and it began pulsing in my mind. I imagined the wound beneath the surface and willed it to repair itself. I imagined the skin and muscles mending themselves rapidly.

A wave of nausea hit me and my vision began to darken and blur. I refocused my eyes trying to make sense of what was happening. My body felt so weak and drained all of a sudden. I couldn't even keep my head up anymore. I stumbled over, then everything went black.

 **Well what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Please let me know how it's coming along...should I keep going?**


	7. A Spoon Full of Sugar

**Sorry, it's been awhile guys. Stupid real life responsibilites! lol Been busy with finals, work and Pokemon hunting. I wanted to thank those of you who reviewed, fave'd and followed. You guys helped reassure me that at least someone's reading and it's not just me. Lol but please keep it up, I want to know how you guys think the story's progressing. Enjoy.  
**

Luffy

"Zoro! Kanna!" I called out from the battle grounds, Buggy's corpse at my feet. That asshole clown had it coming after what he did to Zoro's village and that girl.

"I think they went in here." I turned into the closest alley. Kanna and Zoro's passed out forms lay in the shadows. Well they sure didn't get very far.

"You guys, this is no place for a nap." I playfully nudged my first mate. "Hey, Zoro! Wake up!" Zoro's eyes slowly opened, his hand automatically gripping the bloody torn shirt that hid his wounds.

"What the-?" he gasped, eyes wide.

"What? Does it hurt a lot?" I asked, "I wanna see!"

Zoro sat up, his face twisting in confusion. I don't know why the pain would confuse him, he took one hell of a beating! He slowly pulled up his shirt, assessing his wound...or lack of wound! It was gone!

Where there should've been blood and guts instead sat a series of bruises and tender scabs.

My mouth gaped open. "WOAH! Zoro you really are a fast healer!"

"That's not normal, you idiot!"

He glanced over at Kanna's passed out form.

"Kanna…What happened to her?"

I shrugged, "I-o-no, guess she got sleepy?"

Zoro's sheathed sword met the back of my head, nearly knocking the wind out of me.

"Ow, what was that for?" I asked, rubbing the already forming bruise.

Zoro ignored me, turning Kanna's unconscious body over so that she lay on her back. He gasped. A small pool of blood soaked through her shirt mirroring Zoro's now healed wound.

"Wh-what happened? There's no way someone got passed me…" I stuttered. I would've noticed someone…she would've screamed, I could've helped.

Zoro instantly reacted, ripping off a strand of his shirt to apply pressure on her wound.

Sweat trailed down the girl's pale cheeks. Her eyebrows strained.

"Fancy meeting you guys here. You guys are stronger than you look, I'll give you that! " Nami's voice nearly made me jump. I turned to see our navigator hoisting a humongous bag of treasure over her shoulder, a crown resting on her head.

Her grin faded when she saw Kanna's limp form sprawled out on the gravel. She instantly dropped the bag and pushed me aside.

"What? How did you let this happen?" She dropped to her knees by Kanna's side, instantly laying the back of her hand up against Kanna's forehead. "She's burning up!"

"I think the bleeding stopped." Zoro said, removing his torn cloth. The remains of Kanna's wound had begun dissolving before our very eyes.

Nami stumbled backwards, "What?! But how?!"

Zoro studied Kanna's form intently. The girl's eyebrows furrowed together, her face straining before becoming still, the last of her bloody injury scabbing over in a way that was almost identical to Zoro's.

"Woah, Zoro. She's a super-fast healer too!"

Zoro's P.O.V.

What's going on here?... I glanced down towards the unconscious girl who lay in my arms. Her facial features no longer strained but peaceful. Could it be possible? Had she healed me? No…it was more like she transferred over my wound and then healed herself. Devil fruit powers maybe?

I quickened my pace, eager to get back to the boat. After hearing about what had happened to my village, I owed it to myself and Kanna to return and pay our respects to whatever may remain. Fucking pricks. I shoved the memories of my master and mother back, fighting hard to keep them from resurfacing.

"Hey! Zoro! Your friend should join our crew!" Luffy announced, his head popping over my shoulder to get a look at the passed out Kanna.

"That's for her to decide…"

"Wait, you guys!" The redhead sprinted up behind us, slowing to a halt by my side. "Here, these should fit her. I found them hanging by one of the abandoned houses." She held out a fresh set of clothes. "-and I also got some supplies, food and water, we need to keep her hydrated if we're taking her back out to sea."

"So you're gonna join our crew?!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Hell no! I'm no pirate, but I don't see any harm in teaming up for a while. You guys might come in handy, but I'm warning you, my goal is to steal 100,000,000 berries and no one's gonna stand in my way!"

I sighed in relief. Thank God, without a navigator I wasn't sure I'd even know how to make it back to the village. Part of me was hoping Kanna might have some idea how to find it.

The girl began to stir in my arms. Her muddy brown eyes fluttered open and met mine. She stared up at me as if trying to decipher my features. Her cheeks suddenly flushed a deep shade of purple and I had to steady my grip as she nearly tumbled out of my arms from the surprise, her knee clashing with my jaw.

"Woah! Easy!" I slowly set her down.

"Sorry! So sorry." she flushed again, bowing her head down. Her eyes darted down to my wound. "You shouldn't be walking! We need to find you a Dr!" she stammered, eyes darting around the abandoned buildings.

She didn't remember? Had she done it subconsciously?

"Kanna, calm down. It's fine, see." I lifted up my shirt revealing my tender bruised skin.

Her eyes widened, '-but how?"

"I was hoping you could tell us." I responded gesturing down to her own wound.

A small gasp escaped her chapped lips, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I remember…I remember staring at your wound and wanting it to heal. Then that's it, I got really weak all of a sudden and passed out…it happens sometimes, the passing out I mean." She stared down at her scabbed over wound, her eyebrows still furrowed as if she were straining to remember something.

"I-I had a dream that I was able to help you and my insides felt like they were on fire... I wanted to help and take away the pain then when I had it, I felt where everything in my body was…and I fixed them…" Her eyes remained wide as she seemed lost in her gaze.

"WOAH THAT'S AWESOME!" Luffy announced, startling Kanna from her daydream. "You're weird! You should join our crew!"

"You don't just call people weird, you idiot! It's rude!" Nami scolded.

Kanna's eyes scanned the 3 of us, pausing on me. "Would that really be okay?"

I nodded, "Ofcourse."

"HEEE HEEE! ALRIGHT!" Luffy grinned.

Kanna's lips slowly curled into a smile and she laughed along with our captain. The same smile she used to have while watching her big sister spar at their father's dojo. The smile I had always recognized her by.

After everything those pirate's had taken from her, at least they hadn't taken her ability to smile…

She must've grown up strong to be able to overcome what she had. I should've been there; I could've helped save everyone…this would've never happened.

I pushed those thoughts away again, I wouldn't allow myself to get caught up in self-pity and guilt. I had to be strong.

 **What did you guys think? Good? Bad? What do you think of Kanna's abilities? Is she fitting in well with the characters and the story? I've been trying really hard to keep everyone in character, have i succeeded?**


End file.
